ABSTRACT This application describes the statistical support core. The Core will provide data management and statistical support for all projects. Under the supervision of the principal investigator, the programmer will develop new databases and data entry programs and maintain current databases for the pig and stone studies. Data management support for other projects is provided as needed. Statistical support includes collaboration in study design and sample size calculation, data analysis and assistance in preparing manuscripts for publication and is provided for all four projects.